Vampyre
by Katharos
Summary: Harry is possesed by a dark creature... My first HP fic, please read!!!
1. Default Chapter

Vampyre

_ _

_ _

Authors Note: I got the idea for this story while reading an Anita Blake Vampire Novel, Burnt Offerings. In it there was a vampire called The Traveller who could posses lesser vampire body's. This story, somehow, came from there.

Disclaimer: Any of the characters you recognise, they're not mine; they belong to J K Rowling. Only this story line is mine.

Distribution: If you want it, take it, but tell me where it's going.

Timeline: Fifth book time, though I will be paying no attention to any spoilers in this.

Category: Horror

Content Warnings: Deaths, (no main characters though) mental torture, high angst, violence

Rating: PG-13

Status: In progress, might be first in a series.

Summary: A monster we've only heard about in Defence against the Dark Arts Becomes a reality…

Vampyre

Prologue 

It was a still night in late September, a waning gibbous moon rode high above in the night sky, and shadows lurked in the undergrowth of the Forbidden Forest.

Harry Potter walked across the expanse of grass close to the Forest, tugging his cloak tighter around him against the chill in the autumn air. He was making his way back to school after visiting Hagrid to examine the latest creature he had managed to procure for their Care of Magical Creatures classes.

Harry glanced up at the harvest moon and involuntarily his thoughts turned to Remus Lupin, and to Sirius, his Godfather. He grinned wryly to himself. No doubt there would be yet another letter from Sirius when he got back up to the castle telling him to be careful and not to go wandering off.

Harry froze at a rustle among the forest's undergrowth. He was turning, hand plunging inside his robes to grab his wand when a body slammed into him, one arm wrapped tight around his body, pinning his arms, one hand pressed tight over his mouth so he couldn't cry out. Harry struggled, kicking out and squirming, trying to just get free for long enough to grab his wand, but his attackers arms were like iron bands around his chest, Harry couldn't even make them move an inch.

He was being dragged deeper into the forest now, away from Hogwarts. His attacker removed his hand from his mouth and Harry twisted, trying to get free. He caught a glimpse of a face, flesh seeming to be decaying on the bone almost hidden by a tattered black cowl before the figure grabbed hold of his hair, pulling his head back.

"You can scream if you want," a voice said almost conversationally. "We're far enough away from the castle that they won't be able to hear you."

"Wh-what are you?" Harry panted, trying to keep the fear that was coursing through him out of his voice. The figure ignored him, letting go of the hold he had on his hair briefly- Harry drove his head back as soon s he did so, hoping to hit something- and looped a necklace over Harry's head. Harry caught a glimpse of a crystal that looked like it had been carved out of clear glass before it settled icy cold next to his skin and his hair was grabbed again.

"I've been watching you," the voice whispered. "You have power, a lot of it. Power that matches my own, and so your body will sustain me."

Harry's eyes widened in confusion and fear, and then increased his struggles anew as the figure bent down over his exposed neck. His cold breath caressed Harry's neck as he breathed in slightly, then viper quick he struck, fangs piercing vulnerable flesh and life rich blood poured into the vampyre's eager mouth. 

Harry screamed as the fangs sank into his neck, feeling like hot pokers. He felt himself weakening, a lethargy creeping over him even as high whimpers of pain escaped his mouth as his blood was sucked out of him. Dimly he was aware that he had fallen to his knees as the vampire removed his fangs, his head lolling back limply. He could feel his life draining out of him as his blood had been. He forced his eyes open, fighting against the blood loss, his stubborn spirit refusing to lie down and die. 

The vampire smiled down at him, his fangs red with Harry's blood, then lifted a tiny knife that gleamed silver to his own throat, making a small cut out of which dark red blood began to seep. The vampire bent down and lifted Harry's limp body up. Harry's eyes widened, this time in pure fear as his mind darted back to a long ago Defence Against the Dark lesson. He began to struggle weakly, putting his hand s up against the vampire chest, trying futilely to halt his progress. The vampire held him close against his body, one hand on the back of his head pressing his mouth over the self inflicted wound on his neck. Harry continued to struggle, trying to keep his mouth closed, trying not to swallow any of the blood, but a spurt managed to get in and he swallowed involuntarily. Reflexively his mouth worked, swallowing the blood even as his mind screamed out in protest, the crystal the vampire had placed on him was burning red hot against his skin. 

Harry slid limply to the ground, blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth. Nausea welled up in him but he hadn't even the strength to be sick. His eyes closed, he heard the thump of a body hitting the ground next to him and he forced his eyes open to see the twisted, disfigured face of his killer relaxed in expression almost like peace.

Then… Harry felt it. A sense of centuries old evil, of power and dark magic, of twisted knowledge to rival only Voldemort, touching his very soul. Harry screamed silently as he felt cold fingers encroaching on his spirit, as darkness settled around him. He lashed out desperately, fighting against the stupefying presence, struggling against its dark soul. For a moment he felt it waver and he seized the advantage, attacking, trying to drive it out, and he felt it lift for just a second and he tried to lash out once more- and hit an unyielding surface. Desperately Harry whirled, trying to get past the barrier so he could attack again but each time he hit the crystalline defence, and the evil settled around him like a prison.

{Who are you?} Harry whispered

Then suddenly he felt as if his mind had been opened up, he felt as if something reached deep inside him and grabbed hold of his memories, he struggled, trying desperately to shield his mind, but suddenly he felt himself be hit by a inexorable force, and memories not his own exploded into his mind with the force of an express train, memories belonging to the dark soul that had possessed him.

He was a thousand years old and known only as the Traveller; even he had forgotten his true name. He had been a Dark Wizard in the time of Merlin, and had held many in fear. And, like Voldemort, he had sought Immortality. He had found ancient Dark Art spells, which told how one could preserve their spirit, and so posses others. But before he could advance any further, Merlin had found him. It had been a great battle with spells lighting up the skies for miles around, but in the end Merlin had been victorious and had left Traveller, broken and dieing. One of Traveller's vampyre followers had found him, and Traveller had ordered him to turn him. He had always shunned this path before, because when a person was turned, there soul was lost leaving only a shell that retained their personality. Now though, as he drank the blood his sire offered him and his soul broke free, he realised that the path to his sire was open and he leapt, possessing his body and crushing the feeble shadow that inhabited it. He had raised his head to the skies and laughed in triumph, because he had survived and he was immortal. 

His joy had quickly faded though, as his new body was decaying rapidly. He had turned a wizard, possessing his body and though that lasted longer, the body still failed and decayed. Throughout the centuries he repeated this pattern and he discovered that the more powerful the wizard, the longer his body survived. Traveller realised that only the body of a wizard whose power matched his could hold his dark spirit.

The flood of memories faded and Harry tried frantically to gain some insight into his position, to assimilate through his new memories for anything that might possibly be helpful to him. Then, he felt his own voice laugh, and his eyes open though he didn't choose to do so. Panic swept through him and he fought to gain a handle on his fear as his body stood. He sighed, and Harry heard a voice inside his mind.

{It is good to have a young body again,} Traveller said with satisfaction.

{Glad your enjoying it,} Harry snapped, trying to hide his terror. He felt Travellers amusement, then his pleasure as he lifted his-Harry's- arms above his head and stretched. Traveller glanced down at his former host and he nudged the disfigured body with his foot disdainfully. With a sigh it crumpled to dust.

{He has the freedom he wanted,} Traveller remarked with contempt. Terror engulfed Harry as he realised-

{You mean, he was aware of what was happening to him?! They all were?!}

{Of course,} Traveller said amusedly, {As will you.} He laughed. {At least you will share immortality with me,}

{Until my body also decays,} Harry pointed out, trying to ignore the revulsion that statement brought to him}

{No, actually,} Traveller said slowly. {You are my last host.}

{What-} Harry began in confusion

{Your power is equal to mine,} Traveller continued, satisfaction evident in his tone. {Your body will be able to contain me, it will not rot. It is truly Immortal, as am I now,}

{No,} Harry whispered, {I'm not that powerful!}

{You are,} Traveller said softly, {You just haven't learnt how to use it yet.} Harry remained silent, but Traveller could sense the confusion and shock emanating from him.

{So many wasted years,} he said softly, speaking half to himself, half to Harry, {So much of my magic had to go in to just sustaining myself and the body I was in, I could not even begin to think of regaining my power, but now…now at last…} he chuckled softly to himself before bending down and picking up the cloak Harry had dropped, swinging it around their shoulders.

{What?} Harry asked, startled as he realised Travellers intent. {You're going up to the School? You do realise that Hermione and Ron will realise it isn't me, not to mention Dumble-}

{Dumbledore didn't even realise Moody was an impostor, and I don't have to question someone to learn how to act} Traveller interrupted.

{What do you mean?} Harry asked slowly. Traveller smirked

{In your first year, you Hermione and Ron helped Hagrid to raise a Norwegian Ridgeback called Norbert in his hut, then in your second year you brewed a Polyjuice Potion in Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom in order to sneak into the Slytherin Common Room and in third year Fred and George Weasly gave you the Marauder's Map, which, incidentally, was created by your Father and his friends.}

Harry fell silent; Traveller chuckled.

{You didn't think the memory exchange was just a one-way thing, did you?} he asked mockingly

{They will realise,} Harry repeated confidently, but Traveller sensed the doubt behind the words as he made his way up to Hogwarts


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

Jade: I agree 

Rosie: That's absolutely true… explained in this chapter, and thanks.

Clara2000: I hope so and yes the Yeerk thing from Animorphs and also the Goa'uld from Stargate Sg1 were something of an inspirer.

D.T: Thank you.

Someone: Yes there is.

Evon: Part two here

Noberta: Ok, I'll ask you and thanks.

Knight Smeg: I definitely intend for it to get creepy.

Isabelle: ::Blushes:: thank you!

Black Magic: Thank you!

Sandra: I am.

Yammer: I intend to, I need to torture Harry a bit first… ::grins::

Cassie Lee: Thank you, and yes I intend to continue my Angel story, but at the moment I'm battling writer's block with that fic.

Archwiz: Thank you!

Author's Note: There's not much action in this part, but I wanted to explain Harry's situation in more detail. It also contains one of my pet theories and favourite things about the fourth book. Things should start speeding up in Chapter Three.

Vampyre 

Chapter Two

Ron and Hermione looked up from their game of exploding snap as the portrait hole swung open and Harry- or rather, Traveller- entered.

"Hey, Harry." Ron said. "What disgusting beast are we going to be facing next Care of Magical Creatures lesson?"

"Oh, you mean besides Malfoy?" Traveller asked. Hermione attempted to look stern while Ron sniggered. Harry felt sick. It was exactly what he would have said, how he would have said it.

{It's not me!} He screamed in the prison his mind had become. {Can't you tell?!} He felt smug satisfaction radiating from the Traveller and lashed out, knowing it was useless even before he hit the strange barrier between them. Harry gasped as pain suddenly shot through his mind. It was gone almost before it began but it left him shaking.

{It can be much worse then that,} Traveller warned him, 'voice' calm. {All you have to do to avoid it is stop fighting.}

(Never!} Harry swore. It wasn't any worse then the Cruciatus Curse, he told himself, trying to pretend that that wasn't not saying much. And, Harry vowed to himself, I will not stop fighting!

Completely unaware of what was happening to his friend, Ron stared down at his cards in disgust, and then glanced hopefully up at Hermione.

"Why don't we play something else?" he suggested, deliberately casual. "Like chess?"

"No, thank you," Hermione told him primly, gathering up the cards to reshuffle them. "I prefer playing games I actually have a chance of winning." Ron muttered something under his breath and Harry/Traveller laughed, and began making his way over to the stairs up to the dormitories.

"Where are you going?" Traveller glanced back to Ron's inquisitive face. 

"To bed," he explained simply.

"Already?" Hermione also looked up.

{Yes!} Harry screamed. {See?! I'm not behaving normally!}

"Yeah," Traveller explained. "I'm really tired, and I suspect Angelina of being possessed by Oliver Wood." Ron and Hermione laughed. Angelina, who had become Quidditch Captain this year, was determined to continue Gryffindor's winning streak to the point of continuing Oliver's training plan of Harry's Third year. Harry felt sick, understanding the taunt at him contained in the seemingly innocent words to his friends. And his friends didn't even question them, returning their attention to their game as the Traveller climbed the stairs up to the circular dormitory Harry shared with the other four fifth year Gryffindor boys.

Harry felt a black wave of despair crash over him and he curled up in his mind, fighting the utter desolate feelings that swamped him, desperately resisting any thought of giving up, no matter how tempting they felt as the stark reality of his situation sunk in.

Traveller smiled as he stretched his new body out on the four-poster bed, enjoying its suppleness, the ease with which it responded to his commands. His last host had lost that long ago, its limbs had become stiff, its reflexes slowed. Rotting skin had pulled restrictively every time he had moved a muscle. Now though… he had to restrain a laugh of delight. This body wouldn't decay around him, forcing him to seek a new host. This body wouldn't need his powers to be used up sustaining it. The powers of its former master would see to that.

Traveller could feel him, Harry; could feel the despair radiating off him, even if his thoughts were barred. He would like to think that that despair would break him, but…

Traveller frowned and sighed. He would like to think it would, but that was foolish and he had not survived for a thousand years by being a fool. Before he had possessed Harry, he had studied him. He remembered the dismay he had felt when he had learnt that Harry could resist the Imperious Curse. Of course, he was much stronger then any simple curse but still. It was safer to take precautions. Traveller smiled and his hand came up to caress the milky crystal that hung around his neck, a line of defence against Harry's strength of will.

Traveller's smile faded and he stared up at the ceiling with unseeing eyes, his choice of words provoking memories not his own. He recalled a graveyard, ancient Dark Arts invoked, a ruler reclaiming his servants, taunts, a duel, Priori Incantetem, wands linking with a golden thread along which beads of light slid…

The young boy had no idea of what he had done, achieved, what it meant. He had not even begun to comprehend the significance of it. When their wands had failed to work against each other it had become not a battle of magic, but a battle of minds. Of wills striving against each other.

Traveller recalled a certain image from Harry's memories of that night. The Dark Lord looking astonished. Astonished, and almost fearful. As well he might do, Traveller thought grimly. It was during his first life that a prophecy had been made. Of the Heir of Slytherin and Darkness, Slayer of Kin, Nameless One… Traveller had no doubt of whom that prophecy referred to. It spoke of the Dark Lord having immense power, and enormous strength of will… and he had lost to this young boy whose despair was a palpable presence in Traveller's mind.

Traveller wasn't afraid of the competition the Kinslayer might offer him. He was immortal, after all, and it had been desperate chance that had led him to achieve it. The chances of the Kinslayer following in his path were slim to none. To achieve supremacy, all he had to do was wait. Let the Nameless one engulf the world in the Dark Arts, let him subjugated the servants of the light. When death claimed his due, Traveller would be waiting to take the reins of the Darkened World.

No, what scared him now was the strength of will the soul who shared this body with him possessed. Traveller wished as he had wished many times in the past but never as fervently as now that there was a way to posses a body whose spirit had been destroyed first. But as he had learnt the first time he had possessed another, the vampyre who had turned him, a body which did not hold the soul for which it was intended destroyed itself even quicker then one which held two. The only way to deal with the threat Harry posed, Traveller decided grimly, was to break him. Completely.

Harry sensed grimness and a hint of pleasure from the ball of dark emotions that was Traveller. Earlier, if he had had control of his body, he suspected he would have been hyperventilating. Now he felt a weird type of calm, his terror submerged somewhat beneath it. The despair was still there, floating around the edges of his mind but it was no longer as crippling as it was before.

Harry, metaphorically, took a deep breath. OK. There was a centuries old evil controlling him and his friends hadn't even noticed. Before, that had been enough to send him spiralling into a black pit of despair, but now he forced himself to look at it again. The conversation had only lasted a few minutes, and the Traveller had needed it quickly with his excuse about being tired. Harry forced himself to feel the tinniest glimmering of hope. Traveller would slip up, he told himself firmly. His friends 'would' realise what was happening to him.

Harry felt his hand come up to finger the crystal hanging around his neck. He shuddered inwardly at the sensation of his body moving without his command. Suddenly his thoughts caught up with him. The crystal. None of the Traveller's other victims had been forced to wear one, he realised, so why him? Because he was the last? Harry swallowed, or would have if he could command his body to do even that. He had power equal to the Traveller's and the memories he had shared proved that was no mean boast… Harry forced his mind back on track. The crystal: Was that the reason? Or was it something else…

The sound of the dormitory door opening jerked him from that train of thought. The Traveller propped Harry's head up to watch Dean Thomas stumble into the dormitory, cursing as he slammed into Neville's bed, unable to see where he was going in the da- Harry stared at him in shock. How could he see him. How- the comprehension came. It wasn't just a way for the Traveller to open a link between two bodies so he could travel to the next one. He had been turned. He was a vampire and the memories confirmed it. A vampyre with supernatural strength, speed, senses, almost impossible to kill. A Vampyre. And Harry felt the horror dawning in his mind as he completed that thought. A vampyre, who needed blood to live.


End file.
